Wearing apparel such as, for example, winter jackets often have elasticized or knitted cuffs to reduce or eliminate the entry of cold air into the associated sleeve or the leakage of warmer air out from the sleeves. Elasticized or knitted jacket waistbands are often used for similar purposes. Winter pants may also have leg cuffs formed from similar materials for similar purposes.
Winter wearing apparel which incorporate buoyancy material has particular utility in marine applications such as, for example, with fishermen of the seas and oceans in northern climes. Such equipment in the form of jackets, pants or full suits often include a closure system so that the cuffs and waist area of the clothing or apparel may be tightened around the wrists, legs or waist of the wearer so as to maintain body heat within the apparel and restrict or eliminate the entry of cold air or water into the sleeves and legs of the apparel. This is particularly important if the wearer happens to fall overboard, as the ability to quickly and effectively close off these areas has proven invaluable in connection with the significant reduction in the dissipation of heat from the body and the onset of hypothermia.
Known means of positively closing off the areas of the cuffs include a VELCRO.RTM. type of fastener system which comprises a strap reversed in direction about a buckle. However, some difficulty has been encountered by some people in locating the cooperating VELCRO.RTM. strips. Furthermore, the strips are subject to accidental release through means of contact with objects or the continued movement of water about the system.
In providing a locking system, it is also desirable that the mechanism not be exposed upon external surfaces of marine work suits. Any exposed device or tabs are prone to being caught upon nets or the like and possibly causing a worker to be pulled overboard or at the least, causing damage to the worker or his/her suit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more positive locking system which is simple and quickly operable, which will not release without positive action, and wherein the mechanism or tabs are not exposed upon exterior surfaces.